Diagnostics and prognostics, as applied to the operation of complex systems such as aircraft, aircraft engines, medical equipment, power plants etc., provide data and estimates that relate to the fitness for service and remaining life of the individual components of the system. Dependable evaluation of individual components of complex systems allows system planners to better operate and maintain these complex systems. For example, with respect to aircraft, early detection of hardware distress is vital to preventing in-flight shutdowns, unplanned engine removals and/or secondary hardware damage. With earlier detection, system planners may more readily schedule maintenance and replace hardware without the need for a full system overhaul.